


The One and Only 7th Wheel

by ALTsvtsector123



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ENHYPEN, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Third Wheel, i guess?, jay-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: Just a few times when Jay was left alone with SunKi, JakeHoon and HeeWon.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Everyone, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The One and Only 7th Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I’ve been busy with school lately so I wrote something to de-stress myself. It’s probably very boring and horrible, but then again, that’s what I think for most of my stories so ╮(￣▽￣"")╭
> 
> Anyways, here it is! Enjoy~

Jay groaned inwardly.

Why, oh why, did the others have to leave him alone in the practice room, with Sunoo and Ni-ki of all people?

The other four had gone out. To buy take-out, they had said, when they knew fully well that Jay wouldn’t have minded cooking for them. Those brats just wanted to have some time to themselves, and Jay knew it.

All 7 of them had actually planned to go together, really. However, Sunoo had been stuck with a dance move and naturally, their talented maknae was the one to help him with it. Even now, Ni-ki was stuck close to Sunoo, moving Sunoo’s limbs according to the beat.

Jay sighed. Don’t ask him why he was still in the room. He didn’t want to be here. Who the h*ll would want to be stuck as a third wheel?

He hadn’t chosen to stay. It was just that he couldn’t leave.

See this.

Jay opened his mouth. “Hey, I’ll just leave you two alone and catch up with the others,” he said softly,  _ very softly _ . To the point where he was the only person who could hear himself. At the very least, with this, since he really did say something, the two shouldn’t be able to blame him for disappearing on them. The two other boys were deeply engrossed in practicing (and sticking to each other like glue). They hadn’t looked at him.

At this, Jay’s eyes brightened. Maybe… This time… It could be successful. He immediately headed for the door, taking large, quiet steps.

He felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

Jay’s heart dropped.  _ Oh my God.  _ He really couldn’t get out of this d*mn room, could he?

He turned, meeting Ni-ki’s narrowed eyes.

“Where do you think you’re going, Jay?” Ni-ki whispered furiously.

Jay slid his gaze to where Sunoo was. The boy was blatantly ignoring what was happening to him. Or maybe he was just oblivious to it, considering that he was still practicing. Jay looked back at Ni-ki.

“I just wanted to get out a bit. For fresh air, you know?” He gave the younger a smile.

Yeah, it didn’t work.

“B*llsh*t,” the boy whispered. Jay frowned. “Oi, mind your language, Ni-ki.”

Ni-ki let go of Jay’s shirt, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Hyung,” he whined, changing his expression in the blink of an eye “Please, you  _ can’t  _ leave me alone with Sunoo-hyung.” He pouted.

Jay raised an eyebrow, not falling for their maknae’s aegyo. “And why can’t I? Besides, I know you’d like to be alone with him.” He didn’t want to be the third wheel here either, but there was no way he could say that out loud. He still had his pride, after all.

Ni-ki shook his head, his cheeks turning pink. “I’m fine with not being alone with him. Come on, Jay, just stay here.” He bit his lip. “Please…”

Jay’s heart softened. Yet, his will to not be a third wheel was greater.

“Sorry, Ni-ki,” Jay said, shaking his head. “I’m just going to—” His shirt got tugged just before he could leave. “—go... I just want to get out of this room, is that something I’m not allowed to do?” he exclaimed frustratedly.

Ni-ki gave Jay a mischievous grin. “Yeah, you’re not allowed to do that. You have to practice too, don’t you, hyung?”

Jay’s left eye twitched. “I already practiced for a few hours straight.”

“It’s best to practice more,” Ni-ki said back.

Jay sighed. “You’re not letting me go, are you?”

“Nope.” The maknae had the audacity to give Jay his boxy grin. “Not at all.”

“You can take this chance to have some one-on-one time with him,” Jay told Ni-ki, as one last try to persuade the younger. He was practically going to give the boy some time with his crush and he didn’t want that? Really?

“My heart beats too quickly when I’m with him,” Ni-ki muttered. “I need someone who I can see and make me realise that wow, I really am on Earth since this guy’s here too.”

“...” Jay really didn’t know what to say to that. “Well, your Korean has gotten better,” he said lamely.

Ni-ki rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Come  _ on _ , Jay. Just stay here. There’s nothing wrong with that. And are you really going to leave two members of the maknae line alone?”

_ Oh _ , so he’s going to play the age card now, huh? “Ni-ki, I’m only a year older than Sunoo,” he reminded.

Ni-ki argued, “You’re still the second eldest. Sunoo-hyung’s the third youngest, and you know what a baby he is at times. You can’t leave two babies alone.”

“You’re really calling yourself a baby?”

“Jay-hyung.”

Jay groaned. “Fine,” he conceded. Who knows how long they’ve spent on this already. Ni-ki’s face brightened. “Great, don’t you dare leave.” At once, he’s back to Sunoo’s side, helping the sunshine.

“Thank you, Jay-hyung,” Jay mumbled to himself, mimicking Ni-ki’s voice. A thanks really would have been nice.

Sighing, he went back to the front of the mirror. Ignoring the soft giggles and whispers from his side, Jay started practicing.

Again.  


* * *

“I hate you all,” Jay said as he placed his home-cooked dishes on the table.

The boys who had gone for take-out had come back empty-handed, claiming that they forgot to ask what food the others wanted to eat so they couldn’t buy anything. As if they hadn’t had their phones in their pockets.

Thus, after a day of practicing, which was much more than he usually did, due to Ni-ki banning him from leaving the practice room, he had still been tasked with cooking dinner for 6 other hungry, grumbling children.

“You literally just told us how much you loved us during yesterday’s late night talk,” Jungwon pointed out, his cheeks already bulging with food, as Jay took a seat at the table.

“That— Don— Just take what I’m saying now!” His cheeks felt hot as he remembered how sentimental he had been during the conversation the seven of them had. 

“Awww.” Sunoo grinned. “He’s blushing! He loves us lots, huh?”

Jay pouted, picking up his spoon, grumbling as he took large bites of his food.

“Thanks for the dinner, bro,” Jake said after a while. The puppy grinned at Jay. “We’re lucky to have you here.”

Jay felt his mood lift up. Only slightly, but it was still something. “Tha—”

“I mean, who else would cook for us?” Sunghoon chimed in, shrugging.

Jay sighed. Of course his one and only unit would choose this time to say something like that. Sometimes, he wondered how the quiet, shy kid he had first met became this kind of guy…

“Hey,” Heeseung said softly, clearing his throat. “For your information, I can cook great ramen.”

“We can all cook ramen, Heeseung-hyung,” Sunoo corrected, taking a few small bites of his food. Jay frowned at that. The boy had been quite adamant on dieting. Jay knew Sunoo still didn’t diet despite that, but the fact that the younger wanted to even  _ try  _ dieting in the first place hurt his heart.

“Don’t you remember, Sunoo-hyung? Jay-hyung can’t cook ramen. And even if he could, Heeseung-hyung’s ramen is still the best!” Jungwon defended, smiling at Heeseung. Heeseung smiled back at the dimpled boy. “Thank you, Jungwon-ie.”

Sunoo rolled his eyes, taking more bites of his food. 

Jay had wanted to refute Jungwon’s claim about him not being able to cook ramen. He just needed more practice, that’s all. However, his attention had been shifted to Sunoo. 

He did his best to suppress a laugh but he was so close to losing it. Sunoo really looked funny with all those grains of rice on his face. Jay’s laugh, however, died out before it could leave his lips.

The reason? Ni-ki had cleaned Sunoo’s mouth. The maknae had quickly swept the grains of rice away and eaten them himself.

Sunoo blinked. Then, a wide grin made its way to the little sunshine’s face. “Thanks, Ni-ki.” He continued eating immediately.

Ni-ki, on the other hand, played with his food, his face red.

Jay gazed at the boy disapprovingly. Ni-ki had had the guts to do something like that to his crush, but now, he was acting like a shy maiden.

As if feeling Jay’s stare on him, Ni-ki’s gaze met Jay’s.

The Japanese boy stuck out his tongue.

For the umpteenth time this day, Jay sighed.

Oh, how he ~~loved~~ hated SunKi.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that’s it. This was short. But welp, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!🤗


End file.
